


I Do

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Unbeta'd, Weddings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school festival has a lot of interesting booths to offer. The marriage booth seems to be the most famous out of all of the booths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

The school was filled with colourful banners and streamers. Booths of all kinds were erected and raised in the school yards. The students, teachers and some of the staffs were in vibrant, bright colored costumes. Others opted to wear the school uniform or don casual clothes. 

The sun smiled warm and bright on those who mingled and stayed outside. Fresh cool drinks and ice creams were sold from food booths that had long lines of customers. 

Despite the heat, Koushi busied himself instead with a pink fluffy cotton candy that was sticky in his hands and sugary sweet in his mouth. Across from him, he watched two students get married at a marriage booth. People, mostly students, were crowding around the couple to watch the nuptial. Some of them were throwing flower petals while hooting and shouting for a kiss.

When the couple complied to the request, the crowd erupted into a louder, jollier cheer.

The wedding ended with the couple leaving the booth with their hands entwined together and huge grins on their faces. Some of their friends followed them, throwing petals and hoots of laughter at them.

“Having fun?”

Daichi stood behind him with a grin and a cool fresh fruit juice in his hand that he offered to Koushi.

“A little.” The setter smiled, taking the offered drink and sipping on it. The juice was sweet and delicious in his mouth, cooling his body from the heat. “Thank you.”

“I see the marriage booth is gaining a lot of customers.”

“It’s a beautiful day to get married.” He replied with a laugh. “It’s not every day underage people like them can get married, even though it’s not an official one.”

A small smile twitched in the corner of the captain’s lips. “True.” He studied the setter quietly for a few moment, before blurting out a question.

“Wanna get married?”

Koushi snapped his head at his friend, taken aback by the abrupt question. “I…”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.” Daichi said casually, but Koushi could hear the nervousness in his voice. “I mean, it’s just a silly thing.”

“Get married to you?” Koushi felt a warm blush crawling into his cheeks. “I…I don’t see why not. It’s not… a real thing anyway.”

Daichi’s serious face immediately broke into a huge grin. He took Koushi’s hand in his and led him over to the booth.

“Told you he would say yes, Daichi!” A feminine voice shouted happily. It was Michimiya. She was standing in front of the booth with a flower crown in her hand. Standing besides her were the other Karasuno volleyball members.

Shoyou and Yuu waved at them eagerly, a basket filled with flower petals hanging in their arms. “Congratulations!”

“Congrats, you two!” Ryuunosuke shouted, a flower crown sitting lopsidedly on his head.

Blinking in surprise, Koushi couldn’t help but laugh lightly. “Oh, you guys planned this.”

“Well, weddings are planned after all.” Michimiya said sheepishly. She reached up and placed the flower crown on top of his head. “I hope you didn’t mind. If you had said no… well, we knew you would say yes anyway.” She looked guilty and sorry, but Koushi sent her a kind, gentle smile to soothe her worry.

Koushi turned around and smiled bashfully at Daichi. He too was wearing a wreath of flowers on his head. The affectionate smile on his face made Koushi blushed harder. Daichi took his hand in his again and faced the person who was going to ordain the wedding.

Asahi was in a priest costume. A garb that was meant to make fun of him more than anything else. “I…I don’t understand why I’m here.” He said miserably. “I thought the students who own this booth should be doing the ordaining.”

The aforementioned students seemed to watch the spectacle with amusement from behind the booth. Koushi wondered how much trouble his teammates caused those students.

“Just get on with it, Asahi!”

Yuu shouted.

“I really have no choice on this one, do I? Uhm, I don’t know where to start. I mean you two like each other so it’s good that you want to get married. You two practically act like a married couple anyway, so yeah. Can I not do this?”

A titter of laughter erupted from the growing crowd. Daichi rolled his eyes and shot his teammate a sharp glare, causing Asahi to wince and stumble over his words.

“O-Ok. Uhm. We’ve been friends since first years, I think…” He spared Daichi a nervous glance and returned Koushi’s sweet smile. “Even then I noticed you two always brought the best out of each other, and accepted the flaws of each other no matter what. If that’s not love, then I guess I would not be standing here right now. So, uhm, you may kiss the bride? I-I mean… You can kiss… each other, I guess. Just don’t let the teachers see.” Asahi looked around the perimeter warily to make sure there were no teachers.

A loud encouraging holler came from the crowd, and Koushi couldn’t help but turn a deeper lovely shade of red.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Shoyou chanted, causing the other students to join in the chant until it was the only noise Koushi could hear.

Daichi squeezed his hand gently to get his attention. “So, what do you think?”

Koushi sent his friend a nervous smile. “I don’t see why not.” He said a little breathily. 

Daichi took his face gently in his hand, before leaning closer to seal their lips for a short sweet kiss.

The noise and shouts that ensued was deafening. Koushi pulled back from the kiss to laugh against Daichi’s lips.

“That wasn’t so bad, huh?” Daichi rubbed their foreheads together affectionately, uncaring about the spectators around them. He wrapped a possessive arm around Koushi to pull him closer.

“No. I actually like it.” Koushi giggled before giving his newly appointed ‘husband’ another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t go the way I wanted it. I got tired and lazy somewhere while writing this. Feedback, comments and criticisms would be appreciated.


End file.
